Star-Crossed
by HungerGames73
Summary: "Well, there is this one girl, but she's not from District Two"
1. Chapter 1

He had a beauty that easily won against Finnick Odair's. He had strength, wits, and agility. He was good at everything it seemed like. Every woman in the Capitol, and some in the districts had already fallen for him.

His personality was also wonderful. He could easily keep up a conversation with any person. He was also nice and had a good humour. He didn't seem like a heartless Career at all.

He was the first Katniss Everdeen noticed of all of this year's tributes. Of course, District 2 almost always were noticeable.

Peeta Mellark, the District 2 boy tribute was almost guaranteed to win.

And in the training Center, she barely payed attention to her district partner and best friend, Gale Hawthorne.

Gale Hawthorne was pissed. Here he was. He was going to die in a few days. And the girl he loved was too busy paying attention to the District 2 boy tribute.

He wanted to kill him. But even his big ego knew that he would easily get killed. He watched as the boy handled almost every weapon with superior skill. It was obvious that his fellow tribute had fallen in love with him.

Gale was too busy thinking when he heard Peeta Mellark's voice.

"And then you hold it behind..."

Gale swiftly turned around and saw Peeta teaching Katniss how to work a bow and arrow.

He helped Katniss settle the bow in place and then she let it fly. It hit the bulls-eye and Katniss's eyes lit up.

She looked towards Peeta with an enormous smile that Gale had never seen before.

She threw her arms around his neck on a sudden impulse and hugged him.

Gale stepped forward, ready to save his best friend if neccesary. But Peeta only chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute and then suddenly broke apart, remebering where they were and what was going ot happen in a week.

They murmured sorries and quickly scurried away.

Katniss came to Gale, "Did you see what I did?"

Gale was furious. Of course he saw what she did. She hugged the district 2 tribute!

The bell rang and the tributes quickly went home.

Gale was silent all dinner and Katniss confronted him later.

"What happened Gale? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and walked off to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Peeta, Octavia asked me to call you for dinner." her voice chimed outside of the mahogany door. He shook his head.

He had been thinking about her again. The girl on fire they had called her. It was obvious that his district partner had been jealous of her.

He had been displayed in a barely there costume that he despised.

He shook his head and walked out the door. Dinner was spent over taling about strategies. Peeta just wanted to escape it all.

He was supposed to be a Career, the most ruthless of the game and the Capitol's lapdog.

He had always hated the Capitol. And the Hunger Games. The only reason he volunteered is because it was his thirteen year old brother who had been chosen. His parents had been overjoyed that he had volunteered. "Didn't want your brother to steal the glory?" his mother had said laughing.

Of course, no one knew it was his brother. They just thought he was eager for the games. It hadn't made an impression like Katniss Everdeen had.

But he didn't care about his parents. Even if they were the richest people in his District. They had the Capitol's designs and were exactly like the Capitol people. He hated them for that.

They had wanted to dye his skin pink and put enchancements on him. He had put his foot down on that.

The only person he really cared about was his little brother.

After dinner and tlaking about the HUnger Games more, Peet awent to his room to sleep. He couldn't . He tossed and turned all night. There was knocking on the door so he got up and opened it.

Clove was standing there. Her voice was soft as she spoke, "Are you okay? I heard you tossing and turning and..."

She trailed off. She was so stupid! She knew she shouldn't have come here! But being the kind person she knew he was, he made her sound less stupid.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking."

She nodded. "Good night." And she ran as fast as she could to her room.

When she closed the door she banged her head on the wall.

When she had looked into his blue eyes and if possible, fallen more in love with him.

She loved Peeta Mellark.


	3. Chapter 3

In the training center Gale saw Katniss trying the arrows.

She had never had an interest in them before. Gale had always been the one to use the arrows, her specialty was snares.

Gale had offered to teach her, but she had declined.

Gale thought he was pretty good with an arrow.

That was until he saw Peeta Mellark with his.

He knew, even though he didn't want to admit it, that Katniss had only wanted to start the bow and arrows because of the expertism Peeta Mellark showed.

After that hug, the two hadn't talked at all.

So it surprised Gale when he heard the voice of Katniss.

"Ugh, I'm horrible at it. Maybe I should change my weapon to something else like the sword!"

He heard the District 2 male tribute's light laugh.

"But that's my weapon!"

Every weapon is your weapon, Gale thought with anger.

"Every weapon is your Weapon!" Katniss laughed a few seconds later.

They both laughed together.

Gale decided to stop this stupidness.

He walked over there snuck up behind Katniss.

"Boo!" he said.

She jumped and turned to look at him.

He was sad to see that the light from her eyes dimmed when they focused on him.

"Oh hey Gale, Peeta was just helping me shoot a bow and arrow!"

So now they were on a first name basis?

He roughly grabbed the bow from the ground.

"I can teach you." He said through gritted teeth.

Darkness ran over Peeta's eyes as Gale glared at him.

1Katniss looked at the two nervously.

"Actually Gale, Peeta is a good-"

"I can teach you." he said again.

Katniss glared at him.

Thankfully the lunch bell rang.

At lunch, she fired at Gale.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

Gale looks at her in surprise.

"I was just-" he starts muttering but is immediately cut off.

"No Gale! He's a District 2! He's a Career! He has a lot of anger! I could tell from just a few minutes with him! He will rip you to shreds in the arena!"

"I'm sorry."

"Gale! Did you see hi-"

"Hi Katniss." a smooth suvave voice sounded.

Katniss turned, her hair hitting Gale in the face as she spinned.

Peeta gave a her a dazzling smile.

"May I sit with you?"


End file.
